


Sketchy sketches

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some things I've wanted to draw, but may or may not take to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchy sketches

Another drawing from [](http://rebelxxwaltz.livejournal.com/profile)[**rebelxxwaltz**](http://rebelxxwaltz.livejournal.com/) 's Five Shirts: Green fic; I think I drew this first but then switched to the more frontal view of Gene and Annie.

The second is from [](http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/profile)[**lozenger8**](http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/) 's fic [Ammunition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/92978), and ugh I have not done justice to the scene, but it REALLY made me want to draw.

The third is inspired by [](http://aisforinterval.livejournal.com/profile)[**aisforinterval**](http://aisforinterval.livejournal.com/)'s recent crack!art!

  


  



End file.
